gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Gods, Goddesses and Deities Wiki
Welcome to the Gods, Goddesses and Deities Wiki! In the fantasy land of Forengard, a diverse pantheon governs the world. Gods, goddesses and deities rule over the realms of the living and dead. The Overworld, the land of the living, is divided into sects; the most notable are the medieval, modern, and futuristic time periods. The Underworld houses the dead. Many enter, few leave. In Forengard, the ties that bind the divine and mortal together are numerous and too entangled for one to truly grasp their full scope. Some legends speak of a magic flower that can give even the most ordinary mortal the ability to join the legendary pantheon... Hello, and welcome to the Gods, Goddesses, and Deities (GGaD) roleplay! We originally hail from the Scholastic Forums, but have migrated here due to their retirement. Now, let's begin with a very basic explanation of the roleplay: - Users are deities. Typically, this means that the user creates a deity based on themselves-- a divine persona of sorts. This often has to do with their interests, hobbies, and other aspects of their personality, and usually share the same name/nickname as their creator. However, this is not a hard and fast rule-- go crazy! Have fun! Users can also create another deity as well. There is a two-deity limit per person, and this is explained further in the rules. Click here for an alphabetic list of the pantheon! - Users can also create non-divine characters. These can be (original) characters you already have, or you can make them specifically for this roleplay. Characters can be employed to your deity, like assistants or attendants, or can even be their demigod(s). Furthermore, you can have characters who aren't connected to your deity at all and live in Forengard as citizens. You can have an unlimited amount of non-divine characters, but make sure you don't overwhelm yourself. Click here for an alphabetic list of non-divine characters! - You can also create pets and different species of creatures. Like non-divine characters, they can be employed and/or under the care of deities, or simply exist in Forengard. They may also be affiliated with your non-divine characters. Click here for an alphabetic list of creatures and pets! Rules # Divine characters may be overpowered to a reasonable extent, but "perfect" characters are not permitted. Please make sure that your characters have detailed personalities-- this includes flaws and neutral traits. A good rule of thumb is to avoid listing adjectives (Example: She is nice, funny, shy, sweet, etc.) and try to provide reasoning as to why they act the way they do (Example: She tries to be nice to other people because she knows how it feels when people are mean to you. She doesn't want others to feel this way because of her actions, so she is kind whenever she can be.). If you're having trouble, don't fret! Ask others for help. More likely than not, they will be happy to assist you. # Each user is permitted two deities. If an extra deity is given or loaned to you for whatever reason, such as the prolonged absence of another user, you must only use that deity for plots they're involved in, and then you must retire them. Users are prohibited from "cycling" through deities-- retiring one deity to bring another out of retirement for no reason/without a moderator's approval. Please let a moderator know if you have been given another user's character. This action should only be used in emergencies. If a player is exiting a roleplay for good and is seeking to give their deities to user(s), this will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. If possible, it's considered good practice to tie up whatever "loose ends" your character(s) may have before you leave. # Users must have at least one divine character. That's the name of the roleplay, after all! It is highly recommended, but not required, that you create a user-based deity first, then a non-user deity. # Please ask before you kill/maim/seriously injure/indirectly control another character. You should also seek permission before performing a large action that may affect many people or change the direction of action on a thread. This includes, but is not limited to: Mind control/manipulation/possession, attempting to heal a character with life-threatening injuries, especially mortal characters(sometimes people want them to die from their wounds or heal naturally); mass teleportation, taking control of/"leading" another user's thread-- this includes taking attention away from the main topic of the thread with no plan or way to naturally steer it back in a reasonable manner or time period-- and jumping into plots or threads that are well under way. If you are having issues with a user repeatedly doing any of these things, please contact a mod. # Shipping of all kinds is encouraged, LGBTQ+ included. Please keep it appropriate, don't be nasty. # No controlling other people’s characters, unless permission has been given. # Harassment, bullying, and general rudeness to other users outside of roleplay will not be tolerated. If you are having issues with someone that are difficult to resolve, please contact a mod. Avoid having this conflict spill into your characters, as this may affect users who are not involved. Remember that ignoring someone and/or taking a break from the rp is encouraged, if you feel the need to do so. # Racist, sexist, and phobic behavior is not allowed in any form and may result in a ban. Jokes containing this kind of content are prohibited. Refrain from inciting inflammatory debate, particularly about politics and global events. Civil conversations and exchanging of ideas are fine, but it is expected that it will be maintained as such. # Tragedy, murder, etc. is very much encouraged! We love angst here. However, be considerate of others. If you’re making a post with a lot of gore, blood, etc., be sure to put a warning for those faint of heart. If a warning is not put in place, no biggie! A moderator or other user will most likely contact you. # A decent grasp of grammar and spelling is expected. Please use proper capitalization, quotation marks, and punctuation. # Moderators can and will ban you if you’re breaking the rules. For the first few incidents, a member of staff will summon you and give you a warning. You must respond to this message to show that you have received it, and rectify your behavior. Failure to do so or ignoring the summons will get you summoned again, where we discuss the nature of your ban. If you respond to this in a hostile way, it won't help your case. Please be mature, we all make mistakes. Bans are nothing personal. They allow you time to cool off and reflect. If you attempt to get past a ban such as by making another account, this will result in a deeper ban, often permanently. # There can be deities who share the same aspects, such as being a deity of fire. In general, you shouldn't share more than one aspect with a given deity, but exceptions can be made if the aspect is broad, such as a certain element. # A backstory is required for all characters. They do not need to be incredibly detailed, but should be decently fleshed out. This is especially true for divine characters. Make sure to outline if they have always been a deity or were formally mortal and if they are the latter, please include how they became a deity as well. # New rules can be added at any time. Chat Rules # No swearing, unless all members agree that it is okay. # No X-rated content — don't be gross, y'all. # If you choose to roleplay with others in chat, decide beforehand if it will be canon or not. Remember that others cannot see what you posted after the session ends, which may make it difficult for others to keep up. # "Be nice or pay the price" -mockingjay 2k18 # No minimodding — enforcing the rules is okay, but don't pretend to be a mod # "DON'T BE AN ***HOLE" -Bengal 2k18 # "Spamming is a no because no one wants the lyrics to a stupid song about bananas for 30 minutes straight when you're talking about character development" -Starry 2k18 Wiki Activity Category:Browse